User blog:Sainami/Voting for the background
Y'errow Fanoneers, Our background has changed back to the bright yellow-orange background with the Leaf symbol - it is slightly spinning my head, hypnotizing! Before we had the soothing green that was themed towards the leafs of Konoha, its symbol. And we did vote for it to be kept or to choose a different background that related more to Naruto itself or another greenish, yellowish, whatever background. Now to come to the point, you all can choose again what you prefer to be used as our background. Unless you want to keep this, no problem, either way. I've some samples that can be used and an attached idea that I'll roll out soon enough. You don't need to choose mine specifically, because you can also post your idea and I'll update the blog now and then. My idea Obviously we could use a more soothing and darker color scheme. At least that is my thought about it. But why keep sticking to one particular color if we can change it, now and then, to honor a village – may it be fanon or canon. But it could also be a theme referring to an event, like the upcoming Sixth Shinobi War. Regarding the themes, I'll merely post the suitable colors that I think would fit them the most. Perhaps I'll even add a small description of what I've in mind for some themes. But there could be pictures added to them to make them more Narutoish and add some flavor to them, which I'll ask of you to search for some proper ones. Samples I'll post all the pictures under the theme they belong to. But before I add it to the samples, I do check the quality and size, if it could be used with the background. * Kirigakure - Soft Blue In my opinion this is a soft blue color, perfect to be used with darker shades and images that are on the side of the bars. I forgot the specific word for it. ** Image: * Konohagakure - Greenish A green that isn't too dark and not too bright but in between or Olive Green. I could mix these two together with more distinct colors, if you guys would prefer that. ** Image: * Kumogakure - Greyish here I think we should add some lightning-related stuff. It is neutral and possible to do so. ** Image: * Iwagakure - Brownish ** Image: * Sunagakure - http://www.color-hex.com/color/eed164 I don't have a name for it. But it is quite bright. This can be changed with some color mixtures with ease. You can see it as an outline of the color scheme for Suna. ** Image: * Sixth Shinobi War - I'm thinking for a mixture of darker colors. To begin with either black or close to it but brightening it with warmer colors. I can see it in my mind and I'll try to gather some schemes together. Anyway, we could use pictures from the FSSW, separating characters, but I'll leave that to you. ** Color Schemes: Coming later, unless already suggested by one of the voters. Is it there or not? Now to go on to the voting. If you think the color schemes and current themes are fine, you could give your vote out for them. Isn't it there in the list yet? Then dump it down in the comment and I'll add it to the sample list. This is the same for the images but I'll be sure to check the quality, if it isn't up to it, I won't add it to the list. Everyone is allowed to vote, of course. But please refrain from voting more than two samples (Two themes and two pictures) or change your mind, unless you respond to your own comment that you've changed it. This will be easier for me to administrate all of your votes. Current Theme Votes: 0 Kirigakure Votes: 0 Color schemes: * Soft Blue - / Images: Konohagakure Votes: 0 Color schemes: * Greenish - / * Olive Green - / * Mixed colors - / Images: Kumogakure Votes: 0 Color schemes: * Greyish - / Images: Iwagakure Votes: 0 Color schemes: * Brownish - / Images: Sunagakure Votes: 0 Color schemes: * http://www.color-hex.com/color/eed164 - / Images: Sixth Shinobi World War Votes: 6 Color schemes: Images: Other Ideas * Idea one * Idea two * Idea three End of voting The voting ends on Monday 29-07 at 5 PM CT US. So keep it in mind that it will close either before or during the discussion (4 - 5 PM CT US it starts). Conclusion It seems that none of the themes other than The Sixth Shinobi War has received any votes. So, hereby, with 6''' votes '''The Sixth Shinobi World War theme has won. If any of you have suggestions for images or whatsoever for the theme, please leave it on [[Message_Wall:Kaycherry|'my wall']]. Category:Blog posts